sfccomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyle Washadigabudiga
|place = 12/16 |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 15}} Lyle Washadigabudiga is a human originating from Mega Man and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters. 'Survivor Fan Characters' Episode 1: Things Are Looking Real Crazy Around Here As part of the season's twist, Lyle was paired up with Eugene, and if both were to make the merge they would recieve an advantage to the game. On the second day, Hogan gets Lyle confused for a cameraman and Lyle tries to tell him who he was, only for Hogan to not care. This hurts Lyle's feelings and he runs off into the forest and cries, being called a pussy by Bea. Episode 2: I Won It For the Tribe, I'm Unstoppable When Phil is kidnapped at their camp, Lyle tries to get information on who he thinks was voted off. When Rene alerts everyone of Hogan catching a stingray, Lyle makes a joke saying which Rene dismisses as not funny. Episode 3: Intervention Time Lyle discovers that Skylar is sick and takes him to Bea in hopes that she would take care of him and make him feel better, only for her to campaign for him to go off of the fact that he's ill and that he's a liability, but everyone denies her. After their Immunity challenge loss, Lyle falls for Skylar's quitting act and votes him instead of Taylor, which ended up in Lyle losing his close friend Bea in the following Tribal Council. Episode 4: Come On! That's Ancient History! When Schlipa gets back to camp, Lyle pins the blame on Sky for Bea's elimination, and discovers Sky's dark, manipulative side that plays the game. Lyle warns the racoon that if he pulls something like that again he would be eliminated. Episode 5: I Can Think of 100 Reasons to Keep Me Lyle discovers Hogan and Taylor's alliance and tries to align with Sky, but Sky denies him. Sky forms a secret alliance with Craig to target Lyle, and Lyle targets Sky as well. When Schlipa loses their second Immunity challenge, Lyle tries to invveil all the secrets in the tribe, including Hogan and Taylor's romantic alliance, the "The Three Ring" alliance resulting in Rene and Merideth winning, and even made some things up because he's a 'Drama Queen'. At Tribal Council he makes a remark about Rene and Merideth knowing all the answers, causing the two to yell at him. He then was sent home in a unanimous vote of 5-2, saying that he's rooting for Rene and Merideth to win. Voting History Gallery |-| General= LyleOriginal.png Lyle Colored.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 1= Lyle1.png|Lyle running to go cry. Lyle2.png|Lyle saying sorry for his crude joke. Lyle3.png|Lyle talking about Sky being sick. Lyle4.png|Lyle threatening Sky. Lyle5.png|Lyle planning on making the tribe self- destruct. Lyle6.png|Lyle voted off. Trivia *Lyle was the first homosexual voted out of SFC. **However, his sexuality was never confirmed in-comic. Category:Schlipa Tribe Category:Season 1 Contestants Category: 12th Place Category:Megaman Category:Male Contestants